Secrets Which Were Suppossed To Stay Secret
by xX May Taniyama Xx
Summary: Naru is still looking for Gene, since his body wasn't in the lake! Everyone knows who Naru is but now its time to find out who Mai is.
1. The Meeting

**Truthfully this story is going to suck,but hey,it can't hurt to try.**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt but I wish I did! **

**Check out my Black Cat/Ghost Hunt crossover and above all else PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This takes place while Naru is looking for Gene.**

Mai's Pov

I have to tell him my feelings today,I mean come on Mai,all I have to do is walking into that office and confess and then run for my live,it can't be that bad...can it?

"Mai tea,NOW! Stop daydreaming!" the Arrogant Narcissistic Naru demanded,bringing me out of my thoughts.

"OKAY,Stupid Narcissist" I shouted back and then went to go get his tea,after I finished making the tea,I headed for the Narcissists office.

*Knock knock*

"Come in"

" Here you go." I said as I placed the stupid tea on his desk and as always,no response.

"Naru you need to learn how to treat people and you need to fix your attitude." He look up from that dreaded black book that I oh so wanted to shove up-NEVER MIND.

"You aren't my mother" He replied,shocking me since he nominally says 'Shut up'.

"Naru i-I "

"You what Mai,your really getting on my nerves with your stupidity." I was on the verge of tears,How could he say that. I snapped,all of my feelings came out at once.I haven't felt this angry since my parents died.

"_Y__ou asshole" _I said in English,which shocked him,making him lose control of his façade for a seconded. "_I WAS GONNA SAY I LOVE YOU! But I was wrong,how could you say that to me!" _

"_Mai i-I"_

"_Shut it. F*ck you Naru!"_with that I ran off,In tears.

I was running. I didn't know where I was running to,I just kept running. When I realised where I was I knew I had to get away from there. This was a place where I never wanted to return. It was my old house. When I turned around,I saw what I hoped I didn't. The SPR team. Everyone was coming this way,Including Naru.

"Get out of here now!" I yelled in a whisper .Then the front door to the house opened.

'Damn it,I'm to late' I thought to myself. I turned around again and saw May. A girl with long dirty blond hair that goes down to her butt and has brown cinnamon eyes like mine. She was my age and my height.

"Hey,sorry,we must have disturbed you. My apologies,we were chasing our friend Mai" John said.

'Your an idiot John' I thought to myself.

"Mai...what?"the girl asked. "Taniyama."

"Where is she?"

"Right there" John pointed at me.

"John! Uhhh,Hello Maya" I said with a smirk and a cold glare that beats Naru's. "Well how long has it been,3 years if I remember correctly."

"That's no way to treat you hair,why did you dye it?"

"I didn't." I then pulled on my hair slightly and it came off . Everyone gasped,my hair went down to my butt and was full on dirty blond.

"Nice to see my twin sister,Mai or should I call you Maira" My sister said.

"I prefer Mai."

"Well MAI,why don't you and your 'friends' come in so we can 'talk'!"May declared and all I could think about was,

'Why did I have to run to here,why not the park or something,WHY HERE!'


	2. Just Getting Started

**I'm really sorry if this is boring but I want to try and produce a somewhat 'good' fanfic.**

**Sorry I haven't involved SPR much but I'll try and put them in the next Chap, Please R&R. **

_**Previous Chapter/Recap **_

"_**Well Mai, why don't you and your 'friends' come in so we can 'talk'!" May declared, and all I could think about was 'Why did I have to run to here, why not the park or somewhere else? WHY HERE?**_

Mai's Pov

"May, they really don't need to know about us" I stated without any emotion in my words. "Oh dear Maira, what an idiot of a sister I have", May muttered under her breath, "_How can you call m__e an idiot if I've got an IQ of 215 a__nd you've only got an IQ of 213__"_I said fluently in English, noticing the shocked expressions from SPR, including Naru again, "Probably from my high IQ" I assume. A smirked traced over my lips at the sight of all their mouths on the floor. Even Naru didn't expect what I just said but who could? because I certainly can't, seeing as how I've just suddenly turned into a emotionless stranger to them.

"_Mai,__how many secrets having you been keeping from that group__,__ that now h__ave their__ mouth__s only just reconnected to their__ faces?"_May questioned, with a little hint of curiosity to her eyes.

"let's talk about this inside" I continued "but do tell me how much do I have to reveal?"

"_I'll just say quite a lot,__ oh, and Mai, they__ want __to see you again__"_May stated as she walked back into the house.

"_May,__'they' are heartless bastards who are__ breaking the deal that we made__"_I said following May inside. "Are you guys coming or are you going to stand like statues?" I said from the doorway, then walking to the living room where May is, I couldn't stop myself from sounding heartless. When it comes to my blood related family I become emotionless otherwise I wouldn't survive around them. If you are full of emotions, they will be stamped on, shredded into pieces and then dropped to the ground like they are totally meaningless.

Naru's Pov

I followed Mai into the house "Who on earth is Mai? Who are 'they'?Since when has Mai been so smart?I don't know what to d-' My thoughts came to a stop when I saw everyone start to take a seat in the living room. I decided to take a seat on the big brown leather arm chair. The living room was quite big, there are white walls with a white border with dark nearly black wooden floor with a cream coloured rug in the centre, furthermore there is a long brown leather seat (which could hold five people) which sits slightly away from the rug. Then there is a brown leather love seat to the left of the other brown seat, and a brown leather arm chair to the right, then there is a glass coffee table which has everyone's tea resting on, plus a few magazines and the remote controls. The 24inch plasma screen on the wall faces where the seats are facing, plus a DVD player and an Xbox 360 is on the cabinet beneath the TV with cables going up the wall.

"I'm assuming I should start by telling you about myself then?" Mai asked with a...emotionless face, 'I can't stand seeing her face without any emotion in it, it just makes me feel...strange' I thought to myself.

"Are you getting increasingly more stupid Mai? and since when did you know what it means to assume something?" I spoke with a smirk hoping to get any emotion out of her but her face just remained...blank.

"I'm not getting stupider Naru, and I've known what it means to assume since I was two years old! So where do you want me to start?" Mai bluntly stated. 'Why does Mai look as if she is about to run for her life?' I thought wishing for my questions to be answered.

"Mai, It's kind of obvious that you start from the beginning and that means the time before you arrived in Japan" The girl named Maya spoke 'Before Mai came to Japan?'

"Let's start with you real name Mai?" I said getting annoyed from not knowing the answer to my problems for once.

"My real name is...Maira Richardson"


	3. A Pain In The Ass

**May: I'm back!**

**Fan: Took you long enough you Idiot!**

**May: I don't own Ghost Hunt! And I'm not an idiot!**

**Fan: Whatever! **

**May: This is going to be a little chapter!**

00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_ Secrets which were supposed to stay secret _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo

Recap 

"My name is … Maira Richardson"

Mai's Pov 

I looked around the room and watched how the emotion on everyone's faces change, including Lin, as soon as those words left my mouth.

"T-that's i-impossible!" Monk stuttered out, causing me to raise eyebrow. I swear that I'm like Naru when it comes down to it.

"Nothing is impossible,** Old Man**. Do you know that you actually said I'm possible" I said emphasizing old man.

"She does have a point, **Old Man.**" Ayako said tauntingly. 'They never learn when enough is enough!' I thought with annoyance, 'At least it gets them of my back.'

" What did you say, **OLD HAG!**" As soon as Monk said that, all hell broke lose! John was trying to get them to stop fighting and Yasu just had to make matters worse!

'Humans are so emotional and... bleak.' I thought to myself with a dull expression.

"Mai... If your Maira Richardson... Then how are you not dead?" Naru said, making the room go silent

'Ugh... What a pain in the fucking ass!' I thought with dread.

"Humans really are idiots!" I pondered to myself out loud, causing the SPR gang to look at me weirdly and May to break into a hysterical laugh. "You've got more emotional since the last time I saw you, Maya." May suddenly stopped laughing and went all serious in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry but I met my chained one last year and you **KNOW** the rest!" May said with sarcasm at the start but was really serious at the end.

"Ugh... Don't I have enough family members !" I exclaimed with annoyance.

'What's his name and what's his personality like?' I asked Maya telepathically.

'You already know him. His name is is Eugene Davis and is the twin of your chained one. His Personality-'

'I know him so don't go into any more detail but do I dare ask where is he?' I telepathically asked.

'Your the one who asked and to answer your question, he's in this house.' May replied

'**SHIT**' We both cursed out of realization at how much drama this is going to cause. I was going to tell May to do some thing but was stopped by Naru coughing and saying "You didn't answer my question, Mai." Naru said coldly, sending shivers down everyone's spine expect May and me.

"You'll find out soon enough!" I said with coldness that made Naru's coldness look like he was a happy kid waiting for Santa.

"Mai-" Naru started but stopped we he saw someone in the door way, "Gene" Naru muttered barley audible with wide eyes.

Gene was leaning against the door frame looking exactly like Naru except from the difference of clothes and there eye colour. He was looking around the room, taking in everything until his eyes landed on me and May, causing a smile to come to his face.

"It's been far to long." Gene stated directly at me.

"I thought hell would of frozen over before I saw you again." I said with a smirk making it's way to my lips.

"It looks like you still haven't lost your sense of humour... Death!"


	4. The Unexpected In More Ways Then One

**May (ME)- Yo! I'm sorry if my style of writing is getting hard to understand! **

**Fan- I agree with her for once. May's style of writing frequently changes... **

**May- This story will be a... mind twister? In this chapter I'm hoping I can clear up any confusion but NOT give away the rest of the story!**

**Fan- May doesn't own Ghost hunt! **

**May- Oh and I might stop doing this story! Sorry to anyone who has being reading this story!**

00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_ Secrets which were supposed to stay secret _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo

Recap

"It's been far to long." Gene stated directly at me.

"I thought hell would of frozen over before I saw you again." I said with a smirk making it's way to my lips.

"It looks like you still haven't lost your sense of humour... Death!"

Mai's Pov

"Finally..." I let out a breath of air, " I'm glad you dropped the formalities." I said a little to loud. The whole of SPR were looking at Gene, May and me, as if we needed to go to the loony bin.

"It looks like hell hasn't frozen over, Lady Death." Gene spoke tauntingly, "...Or do you prefer to be called 'The Grim Reaper'?"

"... How-What's going on?!" Naru suddenly demanded, you could nearly see the steam coming out of his ears and his face was turning red! The tension became so thick that you would think a thunder storm would erupt at any moment. I looked at all of the SPR members separately this time, Ayako looked like she was going to throw up any moment, Monk was fidgeting restlessly while stealing glances at Ayako, John was reciting a little chant, Masako had that look in her eyes which says "Your crazy!", Lin was quickly typing up all the information he had just found out and Naru... was being the emotionless bastard that he is.

"Explaining is so boring though!" Maya whined whilst leaning against me.

"Put a lid on it." I spoke bluntly while glaring at everyone in the room before letting out a sigh, "I'll explain but only briefly. I'm the Grim Reaper of the 21st century but your not born being a Grim Reaper. I was actually choose to be the next Death when I was 16, which caused me to never age as a side effect. There is a 'Grim Reaper' or 'Death' - people sometimes call me that – chosen for every century but once you've given up the the role, you go back to a normal life as a human but as the age you we're changed into the Grim Reaper. And that's all I'm going to say." I finished, letting a yawn out at the end.

"Who choose you to be the next Grim Reaper?" Lin asked curiously, getting ready to type the information down.

"The previous one, of course." I stated, as I watched May walk over to Lin and quickly picked up his laptop. What she did next shocked everyone in the room, even Lin and Naru. Maya threw Lin's laptop against the wall, snapping the screen clean off but not before deleting all the information he had typed up about what we've been discussing.

"None of this leaves this room." May said, uncharacteristically serious.

**TBC...**


	5. The Lies I Tell

**May(me)- Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been focusing on another story on DA (name; moo534)! I don't have any ideas for this story and I only just finished exams with a rubbish average of a C! I'll attempt to finish this story though! This is my early Christmas present to you all!**

_**Recap**_

_**"Who choose you to be the next Grim Reaper?" Lin asked curiously, getting ready to type the information down.**_

_**"The previous one, of course." I stated, as I watched May walk over to Lin and quickly picked up his laptop. What she did next shocked everyone in the room, even Lin and Naru. Maya threw Lin's laptop against the wall, snapping the screen clean off but not before deleting all the information he had typed up about what we've been discussing.**_

_**"None of this leaves this room." May said, uncharacteristically serious.**_

Mai POV

There was a very tense silence after what Maya did. You could tell that Lin was pissed off, while the others were in shock. I could see Maya getting fed up with SPR quickly. They were all pushing her wrong buttons, apart from Lin & Yasu for some strange reason.

"Everyone out." May said in a low voice, making a shiver go up my back as well as the others. It caused all of the SPR to run outside, "You to Gene."

Once Gene had walked outside and an conversation had started between the others, May suddenly turned to me and gave me a harsh glare which made me quickly recoil in my chair.

"You idiot. Do you know how hard it was to remember your name of this form?!" Maya's voice was harsh, it was different to not see her in her usual happy-go-lucky mood.

"Maya,-" I started, only to be cut of.

"Ditch the 'Maya'! The 'Maya' and 'Maira' names are driving me insane! Just call me by my real name and I'll call you by yours." Maya huffed, but you could see the small pout playing on her lips which causes me to let out a tiny smirk.

"Whatever you say, Yue." I rolled my eyes at her big cheesy grin, while resting my head on my hand which my arm rested on the armrest of the seat.

"Oh and that was the worst lie I have ever heard! Can't you make up anything less complicated and further from the truth?" Yue, previously known as 'Maya' continued,"Yuurei, you do realise that '_they_' will kill you with out mercy after your little stunt you just pulled with these humans, right?"

"Yes."

**TBC...**


End file.
